1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a printing control apparatus, a sheet management system, a printing control apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a sheet holding unit provided in a printing apparatus is used to perform a printing operation, storing of sheet attribute information (e.g., sheet name, sheet size, sheet grammage, sheet surface nature, and sheet color) beforehand as sheet holding unit setting value is generally performed. To store sheet attribute information as sheet holding unit setting value, it is required every time to input the sheet attribute information for each sheet holding unit. Therefore, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425, it is conventionally known to register attribute information about each sheet beforehand in a sheet management database and let a user select desired sheet attribute information to be stored as sheet holding unit setting value.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425, if the number of sheets registered in the sheet management database increases, it will take a significant time for a user to find out a desired sheet every time from the great amount of registered sheets. Therefore, for example, in a case where a printing operation is performed with frequently used sheets in a sheet holding unit, setting attribute information about the frequently used sheets as sheet holding unit setting value was a cumbersome work for a user.
On the other hand, in a case where attribute information about a sheet to be used in a job is not stored for any one of sheet holding units, execution of the job will be stopped. In this case, to prevent the job execution from being stopped, a user is required to perform a cumbersome work for finding out the attribute information about the sheet to be used in the job from sheet information registered in the sheet management database and setting the identified attribute information for any one of the sheet holding units.